


Cultured

by GalaxySauce



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, buffy wanna be supportive friend, cyrus being prepared and hella extra, cyrus got hella heart eyed for tj, love her, short and sweet, tj is very cultured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySauce/pseuds/GalaxySauce
Summary: Tj and Cyrus sit next to each other and bond over music.





	Cultured

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts @galaxy-sauce on tumblr !!!!
> 
> i've never. ever. submitted a fic before lmao.  
> never had confidence in my writing  
> here i go !!!!! 
> 
> please god, let me know if any of this sucks. it's literally midnight  
> e n j o y ?

  Jefferson Middle School was taking its 7th graders on an annual field trip to the museum. Cyrus was excited out of his mind, even though he had already been about a thousand times. One more couldn't hurt, he thought. His step-mother had packed him a little lunch to bring along, as well as a blue fanny pack filled with miscellaneous items. They weren't going to be there long, so he didn't see the point in bringing anything other than a phone and earbuds, but as mom says, "you never know!" 

  Cyrus waits in the line to board the bus in anticipation. He was pretty far back, what if there were no open seats left? What if no one wanted him to sit by them? He gets on and examines each seat and its occupants carefully. Buffy gets his attention by waving at him. Great! This would be a good ride after all. He makes his way to her but was stopped by someone calling his name out loud from the back of the bus. Looking for the source of the shouting, his face beams with joy. It's Tj, of course. He should've known. He practically sprints past Buffy down the aisle over to him, stopping when he faces him. 

  "May I sit here?" He asks. 

  Tj grins from ear to ear, patting the seat, allowing Cyrus to plop down next to him. Cyrus stares at him with an unusual smile that he can't seem to get rid of. That damned face. Tj eventually broke the silence for them.

  "So, you excited?" He could definitely tell he was. His face screamed excitement. It was adorable. 

  It took Cyrus a moment to register what Tj had just said to him. He wasn't paying any attention. Not on purpose, he was just... distracted. "Oh! Absolutely!" he eventually managed to get out, "I've been to the museum dozens of times. It never really gets old to me. However, someone like you might get tired of it before you arrive on the premises." 

  Tj nudged him with his elbow, "Hey! Just because I'm not too cultured doesn't mean I don't wanna be." 

  Cyrus gave a soft chuckle, "I get it. You just seem to be so into your sportsball career that you don't really have time or care to be as cultured as I." 

  Silence filled the air again and was broken just as fast. "Sportsball?!" Tj chortled loudly, "There's no way a person can be this hilarious, I swear." He slung an arm around Cyrus' shoulders and pulled him closer to him. 

  Buffy was turned around the entire time, peering over the top of the seat at the disgusting scene. She doesn't know what Cyrus saw in a douche like Tj, but if he was happy, and he really seemed to be, then what of it right. 

  Cyrus looked up at him with extreme heart eyes, not knowing how much he longed for this affection. He leaned into him to fill what little of the gap was left. Tj, not minding the closeness or mentioning it at all, pulls out his phone and pulls up Spotify, "Wanna listen to some music?" Cyrus snapped back to reality quickly and nodded. 

  Tj took his arm back and drove it into his pocket, searching for a pair of earbuds. Cyrus had a look of defeat plastered on his face. His shoulders felt so cold without the arm of the other on them. He looked back up at him when he heard an aggravated sigh come from Tj. "I left my earbuds at home." 

  Cyrus perked up, "Luckily for you, I just happen to have an extra pair in my fanny pack!" He reached to his side and unzipped it, moving its contents around, and pulling out a nice, shiny, pair of earbuds that were wrapped perfectly, and not into a tangled mess like most. Tj looked at him with a sparkle in his eye, "You're so extra. I love it." Cyrus passed them off to Tj, who took them and plugged them in. He handed Cyrus the left one, while he took the right. 

  Tj lifted his arm and rested it upon Cyrus' shoulders once again. The music started, and the world felt at peace. 

  "...Chopin?" Cyrus asked.

  Tj had played Chopin's Waltz Op. 64 No. 2. 

  "Maybe I'm more cultured than you think," he gave Cyrus a little pat on the shoulder and smiled. 

  The smile was returned, "Maybe so."


End file.
